


Finding Our Own Way Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Hunting, Partnership, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Harvelle partners up with a new young hunter. They get drawn into the fight to stop the seals from being broken and Lucifer from rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Our Own Way Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> The first fic is set in the back half of Season Two, and the second fic is set in the front half of Season Four.

One hour, 17 minutes  
72 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200912201.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200912202.zip)

Stories by Lipton:  
[More Than Just a Pretty Face](http://archiveofourown.org/works/29541)  
[Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/29539)

Playlist:  
Fighter - Christina Aguilera  
The Lon Way Around - Dixie Chicks


End file.
